worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie
Lizzie is the owner of the Radiator Springs Curio shop, as well as Stanley's widow. She is an old Model T that is painted black with purple tints in her rims. In most of her appearances, Lizzie is seen as a crazy old lady, but in Time Travel Mater (her first major appearance), a flashback of her younger days are seen, where she is marrying Stanley. History ''Cars'' In Cars, she owns the local curio shop and collects postcards that she sells and keeps as a hobbie. She has a knack for sneaking up on people and slapping their rear end with a souveneir bumper sticker, which gets on most cars' nerves. She clearly has short term memory loss and, like Fillmore, goes on and on about "the old days". As Lightning McQueen helps bring Radiator Springs back to life, Lizzie is seen talking to the statue of her husband, saying, "Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this.", implying that she still misses him. She apparently has short-term memory problems which showed through several times in the movie. Lizzie also seems to have a crush on Lightning McQueen. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Lizzie is showing Lightning her postcard collection in her curio shop. Then Lightning accidentally knocks down a shelf, making another shelf tilt, then some Rust-eze cans slide down the shelf, making a bolt fall off the shelf, hitting the button on a fan, blowing the postcards out the door into the open world of Carburetor County. Lizzie thinks a blizzard is happening. Lightning decides to help her find the postcards. Later, Lightning returns to Lizzie's with all 20 postcards. However, Lizzie did not remember him and that they got lost. She is only playable in the PlayStation Portable version of the game. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Lizzie appears as one of the customers that Lightning must provide drinks to at Flo's V8 Cafe. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, she appears in the scene where Mater tries to scare her while she is sleeping, but she never wakes up and continues sleeping. She then gathers around Flo's V8 Cafe to hear the story of the Ghostlight. Lizzie and the rest of the cars later appear at the end watching Mater being scared to death and when Sheriff explains to Mater it was not real. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lizzie is mostly seen slapping a bumper sticker onto Lightning after a stadium race or accomplishment such as beating all the levels of a certain minigame. She was also mentioned in a conversation between Lightning and Sheriff, where Lightning sent his friend Otto down to the shop to pick up a curio for his girlfriend Jenny. She is playable only in the Game Boy Advance version of the game. ''Cars Toons'' ''Time Travel Mater'' In Time Travel Mater, Lizzie plays her first major role as Stanley's love interest. Lizzie first appears when Lightning questions Mater about how Lizzie and Stanley met. He then tells the story of how the two met. When they travel into the year of 1927, they watch Stanley's eyes focus on the new car in town, Lizzie. Mater helps her when she breaks down near the newly founded Radiator Springs. When she sees Lightning, she appears to fall in love with him. Mater realizes that if Lizzie and Lightning get together, Stanley will leave and there will be no Radiator Springs! It's then revealed that Lizzie had her eye on Stanley. The two meet and they fall in love. Stanley gave Lizzie a cap that fits her fine and the two became fast friends and immediately began to like each other. Lightning and Mater then travel to the time of their wedding and Mater finishes the story. It is her wedding day with Stanley at the courthouse, and the two are married and begin to honeymoon. When they return to the present, Lightning says there's no such thing as time travel, and then Lizzie appears and thanks Lightning for introducing her to Stanley and the opposite. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Lizzie is in the crowd celebrating the history of Radiator Springs, honoring the town founder and her past husband, Stanley. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Lizzie could often be found parked outside of her curio shop. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Lizzie is only seen in the crowd of townies greeting Lightning McQueen when he comes back home to Radiator Springs but didn't even know that he was gone all this time. Lizzie is a minor character in the sequel. Strangely, she doesn't see him off at the airport. At the end while Mater is telling a story she talks with Mack, about how crazy Holley is for keeping a dent. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Lizzie is one of the few non-playable characters to appear in the game. According to the Gameloft website, this is because of her old age. She can be found driving around the player's town and will sometimes provide the player with additional challenges to complete. General information Physical description Lizzie is a 1923 Ford Model T 2-Door Sedan that is painted entirely black, with headlights that have a purple tint to them. She has a spare tire attached to her trunk, but with a chrome interior, as opposed to her four black rims. Her license plate, which is located on her spare tire, reads "MT23". Her top speed is 45 km/h and she has 20 HP. Personality and traits According to her page in Disneystrology, Lizzie is witty, relationship oriented, and nostalgic. However, in her recent years, Lizzie seems to suffer from memory loss as she quickly forgets things. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Lizzie/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"When Lizzie first rolled into Radiator Springs in 1927, it was love at first sight -- love for the town and love for Stanley, the town founder. But she kept Stanley on the soft shoulder for months. Until one day, she realized that Stanley's vision for a new oasis in the desert had enraptured her, too. From that day on, the two became the inseparable heart and soul of the town." ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Lizzie is a Radiator Springs original. She's a little old lady, but still an active businesswoman who uses her moxie to sell bumper stickers, mud flaps, and other Route 66 memorabilia from her curio shop. She's as feisty as she is brash. Lizzie's unswerving frankness and offbeat comments keep the townsfolk and tourists on their toes, even though she has no idea what she's just said." Portrayals *Katherine Helmond - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Lizzie/Gallery. Quotes *"You keep talkin' to yourself, people will think you're crazy." - Cars *"Red, will you move over? I want to get a look at that sexy hotrod." - Cars *"The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al." - Cars *"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?" - Cars *"I've been collecting these for a long time, from all the way down Route 66." - Cars: The Video Game *"It's a blizzard!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hubba, hubba!" - Cars: The Video Game *"There you are! Wait, wait... who are you?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *" What? Did he go somewhere?" - Cars 2 *" A valuable dent? Oh, she's as crazy as Mater!" - Cars 2 *"Go kick those rookies in the trunk!" - Cars 3 *"Good luck in college!" - Cars 3 Names in other languages de:Lizzie es:Lizzie pl:Gienia pt-br:Lizzie ru:Лиззи Category:Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Time Travel Mater Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters